Passion
by Madam RinRin
Summary: The windows are becoming stained with a nostalgic color... Axel/Sora. Major Axel/Roxas, slight Riku/Sora. rated M for yaoi/shonen-ai Oneshot


**Hey guys! After a long time of having absolutely no computer, I'm finally back! I decided to write a short one shot before continuing a story I've not been able to write about since forever, in order to get back into the swin of things. I love Akusora in a sad, tear-jerker way, where Sora is pulled to him by Roxas. I am proud of myself for this one, but who really matters, is you readers. So please, tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**Passion **

* * *

><p>Sora didn't know why he let him do it.<p>

What was it that had made Sora kiss him back? What was it that made him slowly give in, and wrap slender, but strong arms around that tall, cloaked figure. Maybe it was his eyes; that look that made his heart weak and his thoughts blur. That look made him remember. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he remembered, and he cried. He cried silently at first, and soon after those silent tears turned into quiet sobs, then loud screams of desperation and sadness.

So much sadness. More than he had ever felt before. It came from somewhere, somewhere deep within him, and he couldn't control it. What was it that made him do this? He knew this wasn't right. That he shouldn't feel this, that this wasn't supposed to be. But this part of him screamed out in sadness. Sadness, hurt, and unending feelings. It was reaching out to him, calling him to act. And that pull made Sora cling tight onto his clothes as he screamed out in pain, tears falling from his face like a slow faucet.

Large hands caressed his face softly, slowly, and lifted his tear-stained face carefully. Emerald eyes met cerulean, in a desperate, sad, and soft act of kindness. It searched for something lost, something that was gone from his grasp, something that would never be returned to him. Sora's face was wet as his screams of agonizing sorrow slowed, and his eyes widened in shock, and confusion at his own feelings the tore inside of his heart.

"...I can see it." Gentle hands went to caress rough cheeks. "I can see the pain. I can see your hope, your sorrow..." Those hands intertwined with red locks. "I can see your love."

Their lips connected once more, and those strong hands held Sora like a fragile doll. One held his head, the other moved down to his lower back as Sora's own arms wrapped around the tall man's neck in an attempt to satisfy that horrible feeling of loneliness. His mouth opened slightly as the taller's tongue fought through, and attempted to taste that sweet feeling one last time. They danced, and Sora didn't think; he just knew.

They pulled apart to breathe shallowly, and Sora panted out pained words.

"I can feel it... your emotions. They're real."

Anxiously, the man began to pull off the brunette's jacket. It fell to the ground, and exposed the scarred arms of a gentle boy, whose light illuminated the darkness that surrounded him. He leaned forward, and his chapped lips went to kiss the soft skin on the boy's neck. The younger's breathing shallowed as he felt the wet tongue slide up and down the one spot, and teeth nibble softly. A quiet moan escaped dried lips, and the redhead's hand slid up his shirt, his fingers tracing the lines of his torso.

"Ah... Axel..."

Sora's hands gripped the cloak on his back. His eyes shut involuntarily as he pulled him closer. "I..."

"I..."

The tone in his voice shifted slowly, and the tears fell from his face once more.

"I miss you... I love you..."

It possessed him to say that. That part in his heart that called out desperately had made him say it. And it didn't sound like him. But it was him. A part of him. That much Sora knew. And Axel was a part of that.

Axel's lips kissed away the tears that fell from his face.

"...Roxas..."

It wasn't the first time Sora had been called by that name.

The hero let his hands lift up his shirt over his head, and the scars that decorated him looked as if they didn't belong there. They never did. But this involuntary hero had them, even though he had never asked for it.

Axel's tongue began to trace the patterns on his chest, and Sora stumbled backwards, hitting his head on the wall behind them. He grunted from the pain, and from the pleasure that Axel was giving. He shakily held onto the nobody for support, and breathed slowly. "...Ax...el."

Axel's tongue trailed up to his nipple, and he began to suck hard, his mouth working expertly. His hands trailed down the boy's sides slowly, and stopped right above the hem of his pants. His rough hands began to undo the buttons on the baggy shorts that hid Sora's growing erection from sight.

Sora's hands covered his face in shame, not being able to look at his actions. He began to cry softly. "I'm not Roxas... Axel." He shivered from nervousness, and from the pain in his chest. It ached. Roxas ached. "I'm... not him."

Axel looked up at Sora, and his hand went to remove the brunette's from his face. Something clicked in his brain, Sora saw this. Axel's eyes were lifeless; he even looked on the verge of tears. The Nobody kissed him once more, and held his hands above his head suddenly. "But Roxas is you... Sora." He began pulling down the dark blue pants. "He is... a part of you."

Sora felt himself being taken over. Taken over by another part of him. Something that shouldn't exist. But regardless of it shouldn't, it did. It was there. The baggy shorts fell from his hip and onto the ground, along with the rest of his clothes. And Sora shivered. "Please... I'm scared... I can't..." he put shaking hands on stiff shoulders. The salty tears continued to stream, and he began to feel his legs give out.

Axel slowly unzipped the jacket every member wore. "Please... let me show him how I feel..." He discarded the cloak, and his hand caressed Sora's face. His thumb wiped away the water that fell from his eyes, and slowly went to to give a soft kiss on pale lips. He lifted his head, a sad chuckled escaping his lips. "Heh... the feelings I don't have." The boy, the boy with so much light's sky eyes slowly turned dark, and his voice went to a different tune.

"That's not true..." Those eyes looked different, so very unique. And a small, sad, smile was place on Sora's face as he leaned into his hand. "Axel..." He closed his eyes. "We do... You do. It is there..." The spirit placed a small hand on the man's bare chest. "I can feel it... it's there, beating..." His fingers ran lightly over the left side of his torso. "It's beating... because were more than just nobody."

Sora's trance ended with eyes looking up in Emerald pools. "Axel... You're someone... to him..." If Roxas loved Axel, then Sora had the same feelings, the same unremembered memories as him. Even if they didn't belong with him. "You feel... because everyone feels." He looked away, ignoring the side of him that called out to touch Axel. "And I... I'm not the reason you feel."

"I need him."

Sora's head shot up to look at Axel's face. The emotion, the pain, the sorrow... it was there. It was all there. The only thing Sora wished to do was help others. No matter how much it pained him.

"...They can see us... I know it..." Sora trembled in fear at the thought of his enemies seeing, watching them together like this. To see his weakness. But Axel...

"I don't care..." He wrapped his arms around the keyblade master and traced his lips with his fingers. Sora shook under his enemy. Roxas's love. The nobody who felt because a piece of light touch him. "I need to do what I should have done long ago."

Sora's tears fell quiet, and he nodded slowly.

"Alright."

Sora gave Axel one last chance, one last time to be with the blonde he loved so much, that love gave him a heart.

* * *

><p>"I... I'm not pure. I can't ever be that for you."<p>

Riku's emerald eyes widened in shock as he looked at his friend cry softly while they sat on the sand, watching the setting sun.

"I can't be what you want me to be... I..."

The Brunette felt strong arms wrap around him suddenly. They held tightly, as if when they let go, the boy who sat on the beach crying would disappear if they let go.

"You... are everything I want."

Cerulean eyes met passionate Emerald.

"I love you... Sora."


End file.
